


Side by Side (Even If Everyone Thinks We're A Mile Away)

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Episode 8, Last Temptation Of Midnight, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: They would bicker, they would fight, but at the end of the day, they were one in the same.A little piece of comfort that takes place at the end of episode eight 'The Last Temptation Of Midnight'





	Side by Side (Even If Everyone Thinks We're A Mile Away)

Manfred wasn’t surprised by the knock on the door, Olivia’s face looked harsher then normal and there was hurt screaming in her eyes. Manfred didn’t bother to ask, he knew that what ever the demon had done to Lemuel had deeply fractured the relationship between the two but he was sure it could be repaired, he just didn’t want to think about how long it may take.

“Bedroom is all yours, it bolt locks from the inside as well as the key.” He handed that over and just watched her walk into the house, all but slamming the bedroom door but he wasn’t going to complain. The thing was at the end of the day they both trusted each other more then almost anyone realised, their had been no real doubt to either one of them that he’d return to Midnight, they’d just never open their mouths and tell someone because everything was locked up in that spot at the back of their heads that held their secrets.

Where Manfred held all those bullying remarks, the most vicious and volatile ghosts and the list of every person he'd conned and how much everything in his past hurt. Where Olivia kept her past and her kills and how truly vulnerable she really was. Slowly but surely they were trading those and even the hell that was coming wouldn't be able to drag those secrets out.

The Gypsy spent the first few hours of the night on the couch before he was shaken awake by the blond who was dressed in one of his shirts and tugged him into the bedroom, he stripped down and climbed into one side and soon enough had Olivia snuggled into his side, face buried against his neck and he’d never mention her tears, the same way she listened to every word he said, heard every hitch of his breath and would keep it to her grave and beyond.

“If you leave again I’ll break you in two.” She finally mumbled.

“Not unless you're with me.” He promised.


End file.
